ishizus ingagement
by surfergal1324
Summary: young woman get ingaged to seto.you read the rest


Ishizus engagement  
  
I know it sounds weird isis being engaged but she is .But marik and odion are both very unhappy about all of this.And this is how the story goes  
  
It was two years ago when kaiba purposed.  
  
But it was not after she went back to egypt to recover her thought's .And this was when she felt.  
  
Like she was needed in egypt  
  
"Seto "isis said  
  
"yes isis "seto said  
  
"I need to talk to you"isis said  
  
"what is wrong "seto said  
  
"nothing we just need to talk "isis said  
  
"okay what do we need to talk about"seto said  
  
"well you know that the museum was burned down right"isis said  
  
"yah i remember"seto said  
  
"well marik ,odion and me are going back to egypt"isis said  
  
"but why"seto said  
  
"well i just feel like everything that has happend is some what connected to my father"isis said  
  
"oh well i got you this just incase you ever what to call me"seto said  
  
"thankyou for understanding"isis said  
  
And then she got the stuff that she rescued from the fire and then she woke up her brothers  
  
"marik,odion"isis said  
  
"huhh is it morning already"odion said  
  
"no come on"isis said  
  
"wher are we going"marik said  
  
"home"isis said  
  
"home? but our home was burned down was it not.?"odion&marik  
  
"no not that home "isis said  
  
"then what do you mean"marik said  
  
"well i mean our real home"isis said  
  
"please tell me you dont mean our home in egypt"odion said  
  
"i am sorry but it is"isis said  
  
"but why cant we stay here with kaiba"marik said  
  
"fine i will go ask him"isis said  
  
"thanks isis"odion said  
  
"you owe me"isis said  
  
a few minutes later  
  
"Seto?"isis said  
  
"yah who is it"seto said  
  
"it's me isis"isis said  
  
"oh come in i thought you left "seto said  
  
"no "isis said  
  
"what is wrong "seto said  
  
"it's my brothers"isis said  
  
"oh know what did they do this time"seto said  
  
"nothing"isis said  
  
"isis you'r crying what happened"seto said  
  
"my brother's want to stay here with you .And not go to egypt with me"isis said  
  
"isis why do you have to go to egypt"seto said  
  
"well becuse i just need to gather my thought's"isis said  
  
"is everything okay"seto said  
  
"no "isis said  
  
"what is it"seto said  
  
"it's just that i feel somewhat responsable for all these problems"isis said  
  
"isis you are not responsable"seto said  
  
"but still i feel like my father is somewhat connected to all of this"isis said  
  
"isis what do you mean"seto said  
  
"well right before my father died his last words to me and odion were i will kill anything or anyone that you ever love do you understand now"isis said  
  
"i dont really follow"seto said  
  
"okay if i stay you and mokuba will die"isis said  
  
"oh okay "seto said  
  
"that is whay i have to go"isis said  
  
and i turned and started to walk off.  
  
"isis wait"seto said  
  
"yes"isis said  
  
"ther is something i want to tell you"seto said  
  
"what is it"isis said  
  
"well i love you"seto said  
  
"seto i love you"isis said  
  
"then if you love me why are you doing this"seto said  
  
"well the reason i do this is to protect you and mokuba from my father"isis said  
  
"isis i do not care what happens to me i just care what happens to you"seto said  
  
"what are you saying"isis said  
  
"i am going with you "seto said  
  
"but if you go then who will watch you'r little brother "isis said  
  
"well can't odion"seto said  
  
"you mean you are finally trusting an ishtar"isis said  
  
"i guesse so and i want you to live here with me and mokuba will you do this for me"seto said  
  
"yes"isis said  
  
"come on lets go tell you'r brother's that they can stay"seto said  
  
"okay and seto thanks,"marik ,odion""isis said  
  
"what"seto said  
  
"seto said you could stay and odion we are placing you in charge"isis said  
  
"isis is mokuba going with you"seto said  
  
"no but seto is he is trusting you"isis said  
  
"what is he feeling okay he never trust us becuse we are ishtars"odion said  
  
"well i told him the story"isis said  
  
"ohh"odion said  
  
"so he said that he is going to help"marik said  
  
"tell him thank-you for me isis and good luck"odion said  
  
"i will and marik,odion i will miss you i will try to come back as soon as posable i love you guys"isis said  
  
"love you two sis"odion and marik said  
  
"bye"marik said  
  
"see you in a couple weeks"isis said  
  
"you promise"odion said  
  
"yes i promise"isis said  
  
"good luck"odion said  
  
and we left and a few hours later we take a nap and seto wakes up before me  
  
''isis wake up''  
  
"huh"isis said  
  
"were here"seto said  
  
"oh "isis said  
  
"so this is egypt "seto said  
  
"yep"isis said  
  
and we both get off"  
  
"so were did all of this happen"seto said  
  
"at my old home"isis said  
  
"okay wher is that"seto said  
  
"here i will show you"isis said  
  
"and a few hours later"  
  
"seto here we are"isis said  
  
"wow so this is wher you and your brothers come from"seto on lets go inside"isis said  
  
"okay"seto said  
  
and we go inside  
  
"father are you in here"isis said  
  
"yes i am here my isis"ishtar-sama said  
  
"why are you making our lives hell"isis said  
  
"all i ever wanted was you to be miserable"ishtar-sama said  
  
"but father i was miserable"isis said  
  
"you were"ishtar-sama said  
  
"yes"isis said  
  
"why"ishtar-sama  
  
"well when mother died and you put me in charge of marik and odion"isis said  
  
"yeah"ishtar-sama said  
  
"and you never saw me you always said where have you been"isis said  
  
"yeah i remembet that"ishtar-sama said  
  
"well i was extremelly miserable and i never left to go anywere"isis said  
  
"isis i am sorry but you always got so mad at me"ishtar-sama said  
  
"well because you always sent me out to go shopping and by food for dinner you made me feel like i never had father "isis said  
  
"isis i am so sorry"ishtar-sama said  
  
"you'r forgiven father"isis said  
  
"so who is this "ishtar-sama said  
  
"oh this is seto kaiba"isis said  
  
"he look's kinda familer"ishtar-sama said  
  
"what do you mean"isis said  
  
"he looks just like priest set"ishtar-sama said  
  
"oh he does"isis said  
  
"so what is he doing here"ishtar-sama said  
  
"oh he just wanted to tag along"isis said  
  
"oh okay"ishtar-sama said  
  
"so can you please take the curse off"isis said  
  
"oh sure"ishtar-sama said  
  
"thank-you"isis said  
  
and he did  
  
"ther you go"ishtar-sama said  
  
"thank-you"isis said  
  
and then all of a sudden ring ring  
  
"what is that"ishtar-sama said  
  
"my cellphone,yeah hello"isis said  
  
"isis we need you'r help"odion said  
  
"what is wrong"isis said  
  
"it is not marik it's well mokuba"odion said  
  
"what is wrong with him"isis said  
  
"he is very sick"odion said  
  
"okay we are on our way"isis said  
  
and i hung up  
  
"seto"isis said  
  
"yes isis"seto said  
  
"mokubas sick and he needs us"isis said  
  
"what mokuba's sick"seto said  
  
"father i am so sorry we could not stay longer"isis said  
  
"so who is this mokuba your son"ishtar-sama said  
  
"oh heavens no"isis said  
  
"then why do you care about him like he is "ishtar-sama said  
  
"well he is like my family and i care about my family"isis said  
  
"oh i understand"ishtar-sama said  
  
"okay well see you later"isis said  
  
"okay"ishtar-sama said  
  
and we both left for the baloon and we both fell fast asleep seto fell asleep on me and in his sleep he said to me isis i love you.and then a few hours later.  
  
"seto wake up"isis said  
  
"huhh "  
  
"were are here"isis said  
  
"oh good"  
  
and we both got off the baloon  
  
"lets go home and see how mokuba is doing"isis said  
  
a few minutes later  
  
"were home"we said  
  
"oh thank goodness its you we have not gotten one wink of sleep since you left"odion said  
  
"okay wher is he"isis said  
  
"he is in his room"odion said  
  
"okay seto stay here i will go"isis said  
  
"but isis"seto said  
  
"but nothing i do not need you getting sick too"isis said  
  
"okay"seto said  
  
and i went upstairs to mokuba's room  
  
"mokuba"isis said  
  
"isis is that you"mokuba said  
  
"yeah it's me can i come in"isis said  
  
"sure"mokuba said   
  
"how are you feeling today"isis said  
  
"not so good"mokuba said  
  
"what happend"isis said  
  
"i don't know one minute i am fine than the next i am sickwhat is wrong with me isis .?"mokuba said  
  
"well looks like you have the chicken pox"isis said  
  
"what"mokuba said  
  
"yeah the chicken pox"isis said  
  
"oh that is just great"mokuba said  
  
"do you want me to get you'r big brother"isis said  
  
"please"mokuba said  
  
"okay"isis said  
  
few minutes later  
  
"seto"isis said  
  
"yeah isis"seto said  
  
"mokuba wants to see you"isis said  
  
"isis"seto said  
  
"yeah"isis said  
  
"what is wrong with him"seto said  
  
"he just has the chicken pox"isis said  
  
"isis ther is something that i need to tell you"seto said  
  
"well what is it"isis said  
  
"well i have never had chicken pox"seto said  
  
"oh "isis said  
  
"yeah oh"seto said  
  
"well if you want i will stay to take care him"isis said  
  
"isis help"odion & marik said  
  
"oh great now what"isis said  
  
a few minutes later  
  
"what is it "isis said  
  
"we don't feel so good"odion said  
  
"what is it"isis said  
  
"marik and i are very itchy "odion said  
  
"oh know"isis said  
  
"what is wrong with us"marik said  
  
"well how long were you guys with mokuba"isis said  
  
"every night"odion said  
  
"oh no"isis said  
  
"what"marik said  
  
"both of you have chicken pox"isis said  
  
"great"both marik and odion  
  
"isis"seto said  
  
"yeah "isis said  
  
"can i see you for a minute"  
  
"yeah hang on now i want you guys to go to bed and i will bring you some chicken soup."isis said  
  
"okay"  
  
"seto what is it"isis said  
  
"i want to ask you something"seto said  
  
"can't it wait"isis said  
  
"no it can't"seto said  
  
"what is it"isis said  
  
"will you marry me"seto said  
  
"seto"isis said  
  
"please"seto said  
  
"seto i have to deal with you'r brother an my brothers"isis said  
  
"all i want is just asimple yes or no"seto said  
  
"yes i will marry you"isis said  
  
"thank you"seto said  
  
"now i am going to go make some chicken soup"isis said  
  
and i left...40 minutes later  
  
"soup is ready"isis said  
  
"oh thanks isis"seto said  
  
"no problem"isis said  
  
"do you need any help giving the soup to you'r brother's amd my brother"seto said  
  
"no i got it"isis said  
  
"okay"seto said  
  
knock knock  
  
"who's ther"mokuba said  
  
"it's me isis"isis said  
  
"oh come in"mokuba said  
  
"here you go here is your soup"isis said  
  
"thank you"mokuba said  
  
"now i have to go give the other bowls of soup to my brother's ther sick to"isis said  
  
"yep"  
  
"allright"  
  
"now i want you to eat as much as you can"  
  
"i will"  
  
"good"  
  
and i left and went down the hall to my brother's room...knock knock  
  
"who's ther"  
  
"it's me isis"  
  
"oh come in"  
  
"okay here is your soup"  
  
"thanks isis"  
  
"no problem"  
  
"you gonna eat"  
  
"yeah seto is cooking our dinner now i want you both to eat as much as you can"  
  
"we will"  
  
"and stay in bed"  
  
"we will"  
  
"good"  
  
"see ya later"  
  
""okay  
  
"isis "  
  
"what"  
  
"food is ready"  
  
"oh okay "  
  
"see you guys later oh and i got some really good news "  
  
"okay spill"  
  
"well you know how seto has been just drooling over me"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"well he just asked me to marry him"  
  
"okay"  
  
"and guees what i said"  
  
"what did you say"  
  
"well i said yes"  
  
"wow so you are finnaly getting married"  
  
"yep"  
  
"see ya later"  
  
"okay"  
  
"isis"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"food is getting cold"  
  
"okay i'm coming"  
  
and i went down stairs  
  
"hi dear"  
  
"hey isis "  
  
"looks great"  
  
and we both ate then   
  
"isis"everybody yelled  
  
"coming"  
  
"sorry seto"  
  
"i know"  
  
"what"  
  
"can you come here"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"seto i can really use some help"  
  
"okay"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"so who do you want me to take care of "  
  
"well you'r brother"  
  
"okay"  
  
"thanks"  
  
"no problem"  
  
and we both went upstairs  
  
"mokuba what do you need"  
  
"i am finished"  
  
"okay"  
  
"okay you guys what do you need"  
  
"were finished"  
  
"okay give me you'r soup bowl"  
  
"okay here you go"  
  
"thanks now go to sleep"  
  
"okay mokuba give me you'r bowl and go to sleep"  
  
"okay"  
  
"okay"  
  
and they went to sleep  
  
"so how did it go with mokuba"  
  
"fine"  
  
"how did it go with marik and odion"  
  
"fine"  
  
"what did you'r brother's want"  
  
"oh nothing they just wanted me to take ther bowls for them"  
  
"same here"  
  
"come on lets go finish eating"  
  
"good idea"  
  
and we did  
  
"seto "  
  
"yes isis"  
  
"i am going to go to bed"  
  
"were at"  
  
"probley on the couch"  
  
"no "  
  
"what"  
  
"you don't have to"  
  
"well i don't want to put you on the couch"  
  
"you won't if you want you can sleep in my room"  
  
"are you sure"  
  
"yes"  
  
"okay"  
  
and we both went to bed  
  
"isis"  
  
"yes seto"  
  
"i love you"  
  
"i love you"  
  
"no i love you "  
  
"i love you more"  
  
"i love you a 100 times more"  
  
"i love you a 1,000 times more"  
  
"i love youa quadrilion times more"  
  
"oh seto you got me with that quadrilion "  
  
"i know"  
  
"but i still love you"  
  
"love you dearest"  
  
"see you in the morning"  
  
"yah in the morning"  
  
"night"  
  
"night"  
  
"kiss ,kiss"  
  
"kiss, kiss"  
  
and in the middle of the night.Ring ring  
  
"isis can you get that"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"hello"  
  
"hello is mister kaiba ther "  
  
"yes he is"  
  
"may i speack to him"  
  
"of course"  
  
"thankyou"  
  
"seto"  
  
"yeah isis"  
  
"it's for you"  
  
"oh okay"  
  
"hello"  
  
and they talked for 40 minutes  
  
"who was it "  
  
"oh nobody"  
  
"okay"  
  
and we both went back to sleep. 


End file.
